


Heartbeat

by space_squirrel



Series: Perfect 100's [6]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, 100 word challenge, F/M, Heartbeat, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_squirrel/pseuds/space_squirrel
Summary: It begins with a heartbeat.





	Heartbeat

It begins with a heartbeat.

A tiny little thump thump, thump thump. Unassuming. Unexpected. Unwanted.

Oh, not unwanted in the long term - but certainly unwanted now, the product of one very stupid decision - one very special night - with a _very_ handsome lieutenant.

Brooklyn squeezes her eyes shut, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks, as Doctor Chakwas begins listing options.

She tunes her out, focusing on the stars outside, subconsciously placing her hand on her belly.

She doesn't get to decide, in the end: two heartbeats, simultaneously ending with a shuddering gasp; alone, together, in the inky expanse of space.


End file.
